The 3rd Seat
by NFB1141997
Summary: In the ranks of Squad Two there is someone that Captain Soi Fon hates more than Omaeda. Her hate is the only reason why soul reaper is still the third seat even though his power is superior to the lieutenant's. But during the Quincy invasion he is injured beyond than anyone can heal. So Squad Zero takes him to the Soul Kings Castle. P.S. First Chapter isn't finished


I am the third seat of squad two in other words I'm the third strongest in my squad. But even I'm not even close to the head Captain and he just fucking died.  
This is what was going through my mind after Head Captain Yamamoto, the strongest of all soul reapers, was killed by the Quincy. Ichigo, who was the closest thing to the old man, is taking his sweet ass time getting here and Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven, was beaten or killed. Though after the close calls he had I think he is f' the hell up but still alive. Plus the Captains of Squads two, six, seven, and ten all had their bankai, the full power of our weapons, and now there were even more Quincy coming.  
At the time I was with a few guys from squad four healing the soul reapers that were injured from the few Quincy already here. "Are you guys done yet." I said spotting a couple of Quincy running past the the alley were in.  
"Yes."  
"Then get him and yourselves out of here now. I'll try to slow them down."  
After I said those words I heard the screaming. They were coming from everywhere and the reiatsu, the pressure that is made when soul reapers exert themselves, completely vanish.  
"On second thought you guys stick with me." I told them as turned to face them. They were trembling and were staring at something above me.  
I as I turned around I felt something falling towards us. I looked up to see about a ten to twenty arrows just begging to kill us. "Command the storm Zeus." I said as I my short sword transform into a circular Greek shield on my left arm. I used shunpo, a high speed technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can register, towards the guys from squad four and crouch in front of them with my shield above my head. I felt a couple of the arrows hit my shield though not very hard but I could still feel it.  
"You two get out of here now!"  
"What about you?"  
"What about me? We're soul reapers we stop thinking about ourselves once we get our sword. I need you two get him yourselves and whoever else you can find out of here."  
"But…."  
"Go!" I yelled at them and they started running since squad four was the healer squad and the weakest squad they weren't able to use flash step.  
The Quincy finally got close enough to see ranging into a group of five. The one in the front stepped towards me. I couldn't tell what he looked like because he had some weird gas mask and had a hat that looked like a green beret and that looked pretty strange for a guy dressed as a priest. "Kill the soul… agh." The Quincy wasn't able to finish that sentence because I he had a lightning bolt in his chest.  
"Not today you motherfuckers."  
They charged at me as if I didn't kill one of their comrades and turned the spirit energy in the air into swords.  
"Okay that's cheating and you guys know it. Though guess having your own little storm cloud inside your sword is also cheating wouldn't you say so?" They didn't have time to respond even though I don't think they would've said anything if they had as I threw my shield at them. It slowly evaporated into a cloud and then condensed itself into five lightning bolts to hit each Quincy in the head.  
"Well that was easy." I said as I pull my lightning bolts out of their heads and chest.  
My small victory didn't last long as I still heard the screaming of soul reapers and the reiatsu radiating off the Captains fighting the Quincy that were came by first. I decided to kill the Quincy that just arrived even though I couldn't sense them, since they could absorb reiatsu, I could follow them by the screaming and the drops in the spirit energy in certain areas.  
By the time Ichigo finally got his ass here. I had already killed about thirty to fifty Quinces. Only thanks to the dead Captain Yamamoto's bankai that left a giant amount of heat in the air that fed my sword's storm but it was still too hot for a cloud so I couldn't hit the Quinces from the sky or make tornadoes.  
I really loved my sword. Even though it was different than most in it's sealed state it made it up in power. Seriously controlling a miniature storm cloud is fucking amazing.  
"We're saved his here. Ichigo Kurosaki is here." I heard a random soul reaper said.  
I was kinda mad that no one gave credit for what I did but I was still happy one of the strongest of us was finally here.  
I could sense from the completely different side of Soul Society. There was only one thing that troubled me. The fact I when the Head Captain used bankai it was a lot stronger than this. Ichigo was the one that defeated the traitor, Aizen. A person even the Head Captain couldn't defeat, though Aizen did use the Captain's sword against him, so how come I it wasn't that strong. He felt like the other Captains using bankai.  
Then it vanished. "You gotta be fucking kidding me he already died. Great the only person whose bankai can't be stolen is already dead. Well this is just great." I said to myself.  
Then somehow it started rain. "Hey Zeus." I greeted zanpakuto.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"Are you doing this?" I asked him.  
"No. It's doing it by itself." He told me.  
"Well then lets get a good view of what's going on." I threw my shield towards the sky as it turned in it's natural form, a small storm cloud. He went inside the rain cloud and spread its spirit energy across the cloud taking control of the cloud.  
"Alright then let's see who's here and where." I said as I the rain poured down I got a visual of outline of where who was a soul reaper and who was Quincy. That's when I found that Ichigo wasn't dead. I also felt two Quinces nearby. As I spread my view outward I felt about to twenty to thirty Quinces still alive. It was pretty easy to tell who was who mainly because all of the Quinces wore that stupid gas mask or they were fighting the Captains and their lieutenants. It didn't hurt that the Quincy didn't carry katana shaped swords. The thing that bugged me was the two Quinces I sensed earlier were just standing there. I knew that no soul reaper would be just standing there do nothing.  
Then I felt something move towards me and that it was moving freakishly fast. "Who is that" I asked myself. "It can't be my Captain, Captain Soi Fon or the Captain of Squad two, she is still fighting a Quincy and that nothing below Captain Level could move that fast. I tried to sense it but I couldn't pin it down it to anyone.  
"Who is that. Could it be Ichig…." I didn't finish the sentence because I felt it just appear in front of the two Quincy. "That's definitely Ichigo."  
I decided that it would be great idea to see what was going on. I lowered my reiatsu to about nothing so I wouldn't be discovered. I was almost there when I felt a giant increase in coming from Ichigo.  
"Getsuga Tenshō!" He yelled as he used his signature move. A giant black crescent shot from his sword. The Getsuga blew up as soon as it made contact with one of the Quinces. Ichigo charged at the Quincy but then the impossible happened. The Quincy was completely fine and slammed Ichigo to the ground. If that wasn't enough he stabbed Ichigo in the neck.  
Thinking Ichigo was dead I screamed "No!" Then I realized I said that way louder than I thought it did. Both the Quincy and his friend gave me surprised looks they didn't know I was there.  
"Get out of here!" I heard Ichigo yell.  
I turned to run but I the second Quincy cut me off. He didn't have the gas mask like all the other Quinces. He was a little bit taller than me and was kinda skinny. He also had blonde hair and wore the priest clothing.  
He sliced at me with his sword. I jumped back.  
"Ok. Zeus I might need you pretty soon."  
"Oh. What made you think that? Is it the fact that this dude tried to kill you?"  
"Okay. I don't need you to be a. I need you to help me." sometimes I wish I didn't have such a good connection with my zanpakuto.  
"Alright I'll help you."  
"What is your name soul reaper and where is your weapon."  
"My name is Nathan Thompson and I've lost my zanpakuto."  
"So what is your name?" I asked him.  
"My name is Haschwald."  
"Wow. I can never get over the weird names people give their kids."  
I said that to get under his skin but it looked like he didn't care.


End file.
